Unter dem Dunklen Mal
by Sierra01
Summary: Bellatrix sitzt in ihrer Gefängniszelle in Askaban, allein mit ihren Gedanken, ihren Enttäuschungen und Hoffnungen …


Basierend auf den Romanen von J.K. Rowling.

**Unter dem Dunklen Mal**

Der Wind treibt kalte Luft in die winzige Zelle, doch ich spüre sie kaum. In Askaban ist es immer kalt. Egal, welche Jahreszeit draußen herrscht, hier drinnen lebt man in einem ewigen Winter.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Dementoren sich hier aufhalten. Meistens sehe ich nur zwei oder drei von ihnen auf einmal. Doch dem eisigen Gefühl nach, das sie verbreiten, müssen es Dutzende, vielleicht sogar Hunderte von ihnen sein. Ständig gleiten sie die Gänge auf und ab, machen kurz vor den Gitterstäben Halt und strecken ihre langen, grauen Leichenfinger nach mir aus. Manchmal glaube ich, sie würden mir am liebsten einen ihrer Küsse verabreichen. Sie gieren nach meiner Seele, von meinen freudigen Erinnerungen haben sie sowieso schon alle aufgesaugt.

Es wundert mich beinahe selbst, wie wenig mich das kümmert. Doch in meinem Herzen hat Freude schon seit langer Zeit keinen Raum mehr. Es muss nicht mehr viel in mir gewesen sein, an dem sich diese vermummten Gestalten nähren konnten. Vielleicht huschen sie deshalb so oft an meiner Zelle vorbei. Sie glauben, dass es da etwas geben muss, was ich ihnen vorenthalte. Ein bisschen Freude, ein Funken Glück, ein klein wenig Wärme nur. Sie irren sich.

Mein Herz ist erfüllt von Anbetung und dem Streben nach Macht. Es sind keine glücklichen Gedanken, denn sie stellen mich nicht zufrieden. Ich sitze hier, eingelocht hinter Mauern, lebendig begraben in Askaban. Gitterstäbe trennen mich von der Außenwelt und ich kann nichts tun. Dieser Gedanke ist erschütternd, und dennoch hält er mich am Leben. Ohne ihn hätte ich schon längst die Schwelle zur Verzweiflung überschritten, wie die meisten hier. Sie haben vergessen, wer sie sind, wo sie sind und warum sie überhaupt hierher kamen. Ihre Welt hat sich auf die winzigen Quadratmeter ihrer Zelle beschränkt; ihr Alltag auf Kälte, Einsamkeit und Lethargie. Viele hier drin werden verrückt. Ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an Freude können sie nicht existieren. Es sind Menschen meines gleichen, zugegeben, dennoch muss ich feststellen, dass ich keinerlei Mitleid für sie empfinde. Ich halte sie für schwache, untreue Kreaturen. Sie haben vergessen, wofür sie leben und wem sie dieses Leben verschrieben haben. Ich habe es niemals vergessen. Ich weiß um das Blut, dass in meinen Adern fließt, das _reine_ Blut, und ich weiß, wozu es mich macht. Ich weiß, wofür ich lebe, und diesen Gedanken können nicht einmal die Dementoren auslöschen.

Mein Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange. Ich bin eine Todesserin und mein Schicksal liegt in der Hand Lord Voldemorts. Ich habe ihm die Treue geschworen; ich lebe, um ihm zu dienen. Besessenheit, Ehrgeiz und Ehrfurcht vor dem mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten sind die Gefühle, die mich erfüllen. Mein Leben gehört ihm. Ich allein bin ihm treu gewesen, selbst, nachdem seine Macht dahinschwand. Ich war überzeugt, dass er erneut herrschen würde, und bin es immer noch. Niemals werde ich meine Hingabe zu ihm verleugnen. Kein Gefängnis, kein Dementor, nicht einmal ein Fluch könnte mich dazu bringen, meinen Gebieter zu verraten. Dieser Gedanke erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Lord Voldemort wird wieder an die Macht zurückkehren. Wir werden wieder vereint sein, und dann wird er erkennen, dass ich allein ihm treu gewesen bin. Er wird mich fürstlicher belohnen als jeden anderen. Ich, Bella, bin von allen Dienern seiner Herrschaft dessen liebste gewesen.

Vielleicht ist es eine Art Liebe, die ich für ihn empfinde? Ist es denn Liebe, wenn man alles für jemanden tun würde? Alles, ohne jegliche Hinterfragung? Wenn man so fest an jemanden glaubt, dass man für ihn Jahre der Einsamkeit und Kälte in Askaban in Kauf nimmt? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Doch diese Art der Ehrfurcht, der vollkommenen Unterwerfung ist die einzige Art von Liebe, die ich je kennen gelernt habe.

Ich sollte vorsichtig sein, damit ich solche Dinge nicht in Gegenwart von Rodolphus verlauten lasse. Irgendwann, meine ich, wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Dieses Heiraten aus Liebe, wie er es nennt, ist der größte Schwachsinn, der mir je untergekommen ist. Ich kann es einfach nicht begreifen. Natürlich sollte man darauf achten, dass man mit dem Menschen, mit dem man sein Leben verbringen wird, irgendwie zusammen passt. Doch unter Zusammenpassen verstehe ich etwas vollkommen anderes als er. Rodolphus ist ein Reinblüter und er vertritt die richtige Seite - die des Dunklen Lords. Er war akzeptabel, und nebenbei hat er mich angebetet wie eine Göttin. Weshalb also hätte ich ihn nicht heiraten sollen? Manchmal jedoch ist mir seine Bewunderung äußerst lästig geworden. Er hing an mir wie eine Klette, hätte alles für seine schöne Bellé getan ... Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, angehimmelt zu werden; doch meiner Meinung nach sollte er seine Liebe besser für Lord Voldemort aufopfern. Rodolphus ist kein Feigling, das weiß ich genau. Einem Feigling hätte ich niemals das Ja-Wort gegeben. Dennoch hätte er damals im Gerichtssaal wenigstens den Mund öffnen können. Es ist schon vierzehn Jahre her, doch es war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah und die Erinnerung daran hat sich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ich war die Einzige, die unseren Meister verteidigte. Ich habe ihm die Treue geschworen, und daran halte ich mich. Was Rodolphus auch tut, er wird mich niemals so besitzen wie mein Gebieter. Niemals wird er in meinen Augen mit Lord Voldemort ebenbürtig sein. Ich liebe Rodolphus nicht - ich glaube, ich habe es nie getan.

Natürlich sollte ich froh darüber sein. Mein Meister hat mich gelehrt, jedem Gefühl, das mich schwach und verwundbar machen könnte, abzuschwören. Es gibt keine guten und schlechten Gefühle; es gibt noch nicht einmal Gut und Böse. Es gibt nur Macht - und Schwäche. Ich bin meinem Herrn zutiefst dankbar, dass er mir diese Erkenntnis hat zuteil werden lassen.

Schon immer bin ich seine liebste Schülerin gewesen. Irgendwann wird er die Welt beherrschen, Zauberer _und_ Muggel, und ich werde an seiner Seite sein und seine Macht teilen. Vor vielen Jahren hat er mir dieses Versprechen gegeben. Ich weiß, dass ich damals jung und schön war und Askaban nicht spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen ist; doch mein Meister sagte mir einmal, es sei nicht das Äußere, sondern das Innere, was zähle. Und mein Inneres ist mächtig ... und wird ihm auf ewig zu Diensten stehen.

Der Wind trägt das leise Meeresrauschen an mein Ohr. Durch das Fenster, kaum mehr als ein vergitterter Spalt unter der Decke, fließt Mondlicht herein. Ein seltsames Gefühl sagt mir, dass meine Tage in Askaban bereits gezählt sind. Mein Gebieter wird die Mauern sprengen, er wird mich aus dem Exil zurückholen und ich werde die frische Luft der Freiheit schmecken. Ich glaube fest daran. In Gedanken sehe ich bereits den klaren Nachthimmel über mir. Die Sterne scheinen sich vor meinem inneren Auge zu einem neuen Bild zu formen, einem hell leuchtenden Gestirn aus smaragdgrünem Licht. Ich kann den riesigen Totenkopf beinahe sehen, die Schlange, die aus seiner Mundhöhle emporsteigt. Das Zeichen meines Meisters. Ein Lächeln huscht über mein dunkles Gesicht. Der Tag meiner Auferstehung liegt nicht mehr fern. Bald schon werde ich aus der Dunkelheit emporsteigen, und mit mir Lord Voldemort. Wir und alle anderen Todesser werden wiedervereint sein. Unter dem Dunklen Mal.

**Ende**

Anmerkung: Ein kurzer Einblick in Bellatrix´ Gedanken - ich fand es sehr interessant, mich in die Sichtweise meiner "Lieblings-Todesserin" hineinzuversetzen (damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, ihr Cousin ist einer meiner Lieblings-Charas :) aber ich finde, beide Figuren haben ihren Reiz).


End file.
